


Goodbye to the Good Times

by Showtime



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Heterochromia, Implied/Reference Rape of Minor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Like, Morty hates rick, Prosthesis, Rick dies, ayyy, blue eyed morty, god he's suffered from rick, heterochromia morty, lol, oh oh i almost forgot, ok but, pls don't put me on fbi watchlist i just wanna write sad things, prosthetic, really hates rick, this ones to make my friend bust a nutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showtime/pseuds/Showtime
Summary: Morty of F-842 is easily known as the Rickest Morty.But how did things come to that? What happened?An Evil Morty Origin StorySo p much, teen cause it's Rick and Morty yooo. originally posted on my wattpad RobloxKailaKat (horrible name ik, you can hate me lol)





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be a one shot thing but it got rlly long imo so i made it into two  
> this chapter includes implied child abuse, implied child neglect and implied rape of a minor

Morty was thrown around, forgotten, ignored, and beat.  
Evil Morty threw others around, forgot others, ignored others, and beat them.  
He lost everything and in the end, he was the one to survive.  
It didn't make sense.

Before he had changed, he was just like every other Morty. He was Morty of dimension F-842, who belonged to Rick of dimension F-831.  
He knew the history of that Rick, besides being told not to snoop in his room. He knew that he was not the first replacement Morty, and he wouldn't be the last. He knew all the others had died in particularly gruesome ways, and that he would be next.  
That made him suspicious of Rick. The man with the bags under his eyes and the faded scars across his lips was reckless and cruel.  
From the day he appeared in his life, Morty didn't trust Rick. His icy, blue eyes never looked fondly at anyone, not even his own daughter. He belittled his father, ignored his sister and had yet to say thank you to his mother for letting him stay. He ignored Morty completely for a week, until he stumbled in his room, alcohol on his breath.  
"C-cmon, Morty. Y-you gotta come with me." The man stuttered. His words were slurred and his eyes we glossed over, and fear bubbled in Morty's throat. He curled up in the bed, facing the wall and pretended to sleep, hoping he would go away.  
"I know you're--you're awake, Morty!" The man shouted angrily, belching in between words. "I'm a-- I'm a genius, Morty!"  
"I'm not... my name's Mortimer." Morty said quietly, curling up even tighter to himself. He could hear Rick's ragged breathing and harsh steps as he stumbled back and forth around the room.  
"Mortimer-- Mortimer is a dumb name. I call my Morty's Morty. All... all of them. Now cmon, we gotta get some... purified... fleeb juice. Somethin'."  
"Purified... what? No," Morty began, sitting up in his bed, facing Rick. "I'm not going wherever with you! I think you're crazy, Rick!"  
A bony, yet strong hand grabbed onto Morty's arm, and he was pulled up to be eye to eye with Rick.  
"Thousands have died because they didn't cooperate, Morty. Thousands! You'll just be another number in that hunch, sooner or--or later, Morty! Do you want that, Morty? Do you?!" The man hissed in his face. Spittle landed on Morty's left cheek and he grimaced, his chocolate eyes staring into Rick's hardened blue ones.   
"Alright, f-fine." Morty said, snatching his arm out of Rick's grasp.  
"I knew you'd come to y-your senses, Morty." Rick said. He took a giant sip of the beer bottle he was holding, before throwing it on the ground. Morty winced at the fact that there was alcohol on his clean, space carpet, but Rick pulled out something that resembled a small white gun. He turned the dial on it, before aiming at the wall--  
"No, Rick, don't shoot that in--" Morty shouted, but Rick pulled the trigger. A small, waxy substance that glowed in the dark flew out of the gun, and grew over seconds until a line-colluded circle illuminated the room.  
"W-w-w-what is that?! Rick, what is that?!" Morty shouted, his face pale with panic. He got no response as the man grabbed Morty's arm and dragged him into the waxy green substance. Morty shut his eyes, and when he opened them again-- he was somewhere else.

As time passed, Rick was even more careless and than ever before. He enjoyed hurting and belittling Morty, both physically and mentally. He threatened to leave Morty behind in a dangerous dimension, to die, but he never did.  
Morty wanted nothing more than for Rick to leave him behind and let Morty resume a normal life.  
One day, that just happened. Rick was nowhere to be seen. His garage was the same, his room was the same, and his portal gun sat in his lab coat, which had been discarded and rested, folded, on his bed. He went missing for a week, and Beth was devastated. She drank wine from every waking hour to the time she passed out drunk on the couch.  
His father and his mother fought every night because of their different viewpoints on Rick-- Jerry loved that he was gone, Beth hated it-- and because of that, Summer threatened to leave. Morty hated that his family was falling apart because of Rick, and late at night, around the time that he would usually drag him out of bed for some sci-fi rigmarole, he would find himself pleading, praying to the god that Rick didn't believe in that he would return.  
After many nights of that, he did. It was around 3 in the morning, when heavy, angry footsteps approached Morty's bed. They were fast and graceful, something odd for Rick, but it could've have been anyone else. He sat up in his bed, his face glowing from excitement as the spiky-haired silhouette stood inhis doorway.  
"Rick! You're back!" Morty said happily. The silhouette lingered silently in the doorway, sending a shiver down Morty's spine. Finally, Rick stepped forward and Morty could see his face.  
It was paler than usual, but the trademark bags under his eyes and scar across his lips were still there. His blue eyes were focused instead of glossy, and his focus was right on Morty. "...Rick?"  
Suddenly, the man leapt over the end of Morty's bed and landed across from him. He towered over him, breathing hard, but his breath did not have the lingering scent of alcohol as it usually did. He remained silent for only a few moments.  
"You--you fucking-- you sold me out!" Rick shouted, infuriated. His steel blue eyes were filled with hatred and anger, and fear bubbled in Morty's throat. Rick had never been like this to Morty-- he feared in an instance that all of his threats would become reality. "You sold me out to the c-council of Ricks!"  
"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Morty defended himself, his brown eyes wide with fear.   
"Yes-yes you do! Who else would've reported me for abusing a Morty?! I was in jail for a week, Morty! A week, Morty! You know--" Rick cut himself off with a burp. His eyes were crazed and wild now, and Morty pulled his knees up to himself, fear in his eyes. The worst was yet to come, as Rick grabbed Morty by the shirt and pulled him up so that his face was at level with his, and grabbed a knife from his coat. "You know what goes on in Rick jails, Morty?! Like normal jails, but you--you get raped by yourself, Morty! Have you ever been raped by yourself, Morty?!"  
"No--no, Rick, no! I haven't, I'm sorry, Rick!" Morty responded, his voice rising in fear. He struggled in Rick's grasp, but his bony hands were a lot stronger than they looked.  
"Neither-- neither have I, Morty! But I saw! I saw some terrible t-things there, Morty! You sold me out, Morty!"  
"I-I-I didn't sell you out, Rick!" Morty protested.  
"Well then, who did?!" Rick shouted. Spittle landed on Morty's face and the boy grimaced. His eyes went back and forth from Rick's crazed face to the knife he was menacingly waving in the air. His heart began to race and his chest begun to heave.  
He was terrified of him.  
"I--I fucking knew it." Rick said. He was suddenly quiet, sullen, as he lowered the knife. Morty's breathing began to return to normal as his 'grandfather's' face softened. His grandfather let go of him, and sighed, taking a sip from his flask. Suddenly, he jumped forward again, holding the knife to Morty's neck. The boy screamed, tears forming in his eyes. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you, Morty! I'm going to fucking kill you!"  
"Rick! No! Rick, please!" Morty screamed. Tears began to fall out of Morty's eyes, and he scooted back away from the knife. The cold metal touched his throat, sending shivers down his soul, and Morty's heart raced uncontrollably. This was it.  
He was going to die at the hands of his grandfather.

Morty felt exhausted as he followed his grandfather through some sort of fantasy type world. They had been climbing giant oversized stair steps for what felt like hours. Finally, Morty bent over, trying to catch his breath.  
"R-Rick, wait..." Morty said, heaving. "I need to catch m-my breath."  
"We're already here, Morty." Rick said. "See? The tavern is r--urp--ight there, Morty." The man pointed to a tavern, and Morty let out a sigh of relief.  
"How come you chose to go to this tavern instead of a n-normal Earth one?" Morty asked, scratching his left cheek. Rick stopped in his tracks and turned around to look harshly at his grandson.  
"Are you questioning my decisions?" He asked.  
"N-no, Rick." Morty responded immediately, sounding quiet and almost ashamed. The man rolled his eyes in response to this and scoffed, before continuing his way to the entrance of the tavern. Morty followed a few steps behind him as they went through the narrow doorway. They walked passed tables of stair people and other foreign aliens. They all looked up and down at Rick, before they looked at Morty. Each one looked at Morty with judgmental eyes, and Morty looked down on the floor with embarrassment as his cheeks went warm.  
Finally, Rick and Morty took a seat, and Morty sighed. "Rick, are you sure you couldn't just make a clone of my other eye?"   
"S-stop bringing it up, Morty! Gosh!" Rick shouted. "You're so annoying!"  
The boy sighed, embarrassed. "I-I'm going to go to the bathroom, Rick."  
"I don't--urp-- care. Call the waiter over here when you come back, will you?" Rick said, brushing Morty off. The boy nodded, sliding out of the booth seat.  
As he washed his hands, the boy looked up at the dirty, stained mirror. One of his eyes were the same, steel blue like Rick's. It was a physical clone of Rick's right eye, but with was filled with easy-to-edit wiring on the inside. He was sure Rick put something in it to make him comply with everything easier.  
He was so busy studying the familiar yet unfamiliar face in the mirror that he had hardly noticed the jellybean-like creature that stood next to him, staring at him with the mirror.  
"Uh, h-hi." Morty said awkwardly, giving the creature a small wave.  
"Hi there!" The creature said. He gave a warm grin to the boy, which made Morty want to leave immediately. "I'm sorry for staring there. I just noticed your eyes and--"  
"It's fine." Morty responded. "First thing everyone notices about me is my eyes, don't worry a-about it."  
After a slight hesitation, the jellybean asked, "Hey, are you okay?"  
Something made Morty spill. Maybe it was the kindly, yet strange smile on the jellybean's face. Maybe it was the fact that nobody in his family ever listened to him anymore, or cared about him period. Whatever it was made Morty crack.  
"Ever since my grandpa Rick came back, everything in my life has gone to hell!" Morty began. "He's hurt me so much, and my family won't do anything about it because my moms afraid he'll leave again! My blue eye is a prosthetic eye because he--he--" Morty paused. The Jellybean noticed Morty flinching, and his eyes looked at nothing, as if he was no longer in the room. Morty shook himself back to reality, taking in a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry, uh..."   
"Morty."  
"Well, I'm Mr. Jellybean. I'm sorry that your grandfather is a horrible man. Your family doesn't deserve you, Morty." Mr. Jellybean said. He stepped behind Morty, resting his hands on Morty's shoulders and beginning to knead it. "If you were with me, I would listen to you and help you."  
A shiver went down Morty's spine, but he dared not to say anything about his shoulders and only brushed them off. Maybe Jellybean people in this dimension were more touchy feely than the people in this dimension, but he still felt uncomfortable.  
"Uh, well... b-bye." Morty said. He began to walk to the door, but was stopped by the Jellybean's hands feeling up his chest.   
"No, stay! Morty..." The Jellybean said, trailing his hands lower and lower. Morty's heart began to race as he pushed the jellybean away. His steps were fast as he made his way to the exit, but a harsh, bony hand grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back.  
Morty found himself pressed to the sink  
"Get off of me!" Morty shouted, attempting to push off the creature, but he was no match. As the creature dragged him into the bathroom, he could hear Rick's horrible attempt at karaoke. Morty screamed his name, his lungs aching. Rick could hear him-- why wasn't he coming?!  
"No, no!" As Morty was thrown into the dirty stall toilet, he attempted to run out past the jellybean, who grabbed onto his arms and shoved him back. "Please, no!"  
"Stop being such a fucking tease, you sweet little twat!" The jellybean hissed into his ears. For a moment, Morty's heart seemed to skip multiple beats as the jellybean used one of his hands to hold Morty down, and the other to lock the stall door.  
"N-No!" Morty cried out, trying desperately to push off the jellybean. "No!"  
"You brought this on yourself," The jellybean hissed into his ear, as Morty continued to struggle in his grasp. Morty knew that fighting off the jellybean wouldn't work, so he began to cry for help as loud as he could. He struggled in the Jellybeans grasp as he began to unzip his jeans, calling for his grandfather.  
One of the jellybean's terrible hands slapped over Morty's mouth, and Morty began once again to try prying the creature's disgusting hands away from him. He felt the hand slowly release from him, and breathed a sigh of relief, until the felt his body rise and slam against the wall. The jellybean went close to his face, his rotten, sugary breath causing Morty to gag. "You wanted this. It's your fault."


	2. 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suicidal morty, sad morty, angsty morty that hates rick for something he didnt know happened, hate-filled morty kills rick, and i get pissed off that MacBooks like to change morty to forty /:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains major character death and suicidal morty and cont. implied rape

As Morty lie curled up in his bed, his chest hurt. It was the middle of the night and he was used to waking up to his grandfather's incoherent ramblings about getting some sort of supply for his science, but he had been avoiding Rick and flat out refusing to go with him.  
Out of habit, however, he was awake at this time. He clutched his blanket close to his face, feeling the warm air that came out of his nose go right back in his face.  
The boy shut his eyes, taking in the nothingness that lied behind his closed eyelids. It would hardly last, because he hated to sleep, and he hated to dream.  
Every time he did, he dreamt of him.  
By now, shouldn't have he been over it? Granted, it had happened, but it had been a little over a month now and it was over.  
Still, his dreams were plagued by those beady black eyes admiring his bruised body and his bony, dry hands roaming all over. The way he used him, as if he wasn't even a person. He had ruined every part of him. There wasn't a single part of Morty's body that had been left untouched.  
After what had happened, the boy sat in the stall, traumatized. His face was buried in his hands, sobs racking fiercely throughout his chest without tears. He felt so dirty. The rotten smell of sugar stayed on his clothes despite how much he tried to wash it.   
As he looked at himself in the mirror, scanning himself for any visible injuries, he looked at his blue eye.  
It was the same eye that belonged to Rick.  
He felt disgust and he looked away from his glass eye. He longed to cover it up so that nobody could ever see it again, because the man who that eye belonged to was the reason that this had happened to Morty.  
It was all Rick's fault.  
Home life was horrible. Beth was happy, Jerry was annoyed and Summer couldn't care less either way. Not one of them seemed to notice how hurt Morty was.   
Rick seemed more distant too, showing up less and less to take Morty out on adventures, until he no longer showed up at all.  
The boy didn't miss it.  
One night, as he brushed his teeth, preparing for bed, the boy gazed at himself in the mirror. He loathed himself.  
His weak self that wanted nothing more than to shrivel up and die.  
The boy gazed at his blue eye-- no, Rick's blue eye-- and shuddered, remembering what had happened after that horrible night.  
He had woken up in the garage, on a cot. His limbs felt numb, but he quickly sat up, groaning as the blood rushed from his head.  
"What-- how long was I--?" Morty asked, looking around. His memory was foggy from the night before, but his head ached. He buried the right side of his head into his hands, and he noticed the appendage that covered his right eye. "Wait-- what's in my eye?"  
He began to peel it open, but was cut off by his grandfather. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you. If-- if you do, I can't guarantee you won't get brain damage."  
Morty quickly pulled his finger away from the appendage that covered his eye. "B-brain damage?!"  
"See, after you fucking... after you pissed me off, I got an idea. So after I-- ahem-- hurt your eye..." Rick began to explain. Morty winced at his words, his memory no longer foggy as he began to remember the previous evening. The fear that pumped through his heart returned, but not as fierce as it had been. "Pretty much, I've set in place a bio-compatible chip where your eye was. It hooks directly into your brain via your optic nerve."  
Morty stared at his grandfather's face, bewildered as Rick continued explaining. "If it isn't rejected, it should help you get smarter."  
Morty blinked a few times, the man's words settling in. He subconsciously shook his head, the need to cry filling up in him. For some reason, tears would not form and the boy looked at the ground, holding his head with his hands as if it would break if he didn't.  
"You won't be able to cry anymore, but that's a plus since your sniveling is s-urp-so fucking annoying." Rick finally finished. His hands were on his hips, and the man seemed to tower over Morty. "Really, you should thank me."  
He gazed at himself in the mirror, his hand twitching as he longed to open the mirror-cabinet and take out some of the pills, and swallow them until his lungs stopped working and his heart stopped beating.  
He wanted to die.  
He wanted to die.  
He wanted to--  
No. No. If he died, then Rick would win. He would just jump timelines and take place of another Rick and make another Morty suffer.  
That night, and all the way to the wee hours of the morning, Morty's bedroom light was on. Paper was strewn across the room and chewed up pens were scattered all over his desk.  
He had figured out how he would get rid of Rick once and for all.  
As the weeks passed, he watched his grandfather. He collected items from him when he wasn't home and listen to him complain and shout when he was. He made Rick miserable by hiding his portal gun in different places and pouring all of his precious booze down the drain.  
Finally, the time had come. He had all the proper materials hidden under his bed, and a special object hidden in his back pocket. It was one in the morning, when everyone except Rick was deeply asleep.  
If everything were to go to plan, his life would be normal by the time his father woke up. He made his way down the stairs, two steps at a time, his hands tingling from excitement. He glided silently through the foyer and the living room and stopped in front of the garage.  
The light was on. Rick was definitely awake, Morty knew, as he placed his hand on the doorknob. He turned it, and then pushed forward, the door making just the slightest sound as it opened. Rick was faced the wall, his portal gun in hand as he was prepared to shoot.  
"R-Rick." Morty said, emotionless. Despite his desperate attempt to sound confident and brave, his voice still stuttered, and he found his hands shaking.  
"W-what do you want, Morty?" His grandfather asked, turning around to face the boy. "Why are you up instead of sleeping or crying?"  
Morty rolled his eyes. Of course Rick knew about those hopeless nights the boy spent.   
"Doesn't matter." Morty answered, which caused Rick to raise one side of his eyebrow. "What are you doing?"  
Rick sighed, exasperated. He turned around and faced the wall, pointing his portal gun at it. As he pulled the trigger, a waxy green substance flew out of it and turned quickly into a portal.  
"Rick, where are you going?"  
"I'm leaving." Rick said, his voice dripping with annoyance. Morty raised his eyebrows, shocked.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To another dimension. Take some other d-dumb Rick's spot."  
"W-what?!" Morty almost shouted, stepping back, his voice high with anger. "You can't, not now! You've ruined everything for me-- you can't just leave me to-to suffer the consequences!"  
"Well--" Rick said, taking out his flask to down the contents inside of it. "I can, and I will."  
Morty's umber eyes locked with Rick's steel blue ones, and the boy felt infuriated. How could he just leave like this-- without a single thought about the after affects that would affect his family? The boy grabbed the flask out of Rick's hands and threw it on the ground. He no longer cared about his plan, he wanted nothing more than for Rick to leave. He turned on his heel and began to stomp away, but was suddenly stopped by rough hands on his shoulder, pulling him back--  
"No!" Morty screamed, swiftly turning around and swinging at Rick's chest. Rick hardly seemed affected by the boy, but for a moment he betrayed his stone gaze with a small look of shock. Morty had his arms wrapped around himself, and his eyes were wide in fear, his breathing sharp and ragged. His eyes were unfocused as if he were completely somewhere else.  
"Listen here, you little shit!" Rick shouted, grabbing Morty's shirt and pulling him up so that they were face to face. The boy was shook out of what was only presumed a horrible flashback, and struggled in Rick's grasp. Rick shook him multiple times, until their noses were touching. "Listen here, you little shit."  
"Put me down, Rick!" Morty continued to struggle, kicking as fear pumped throughout his veins. "Please, Rick, please!"  
"Listen to me!" Rick shouted. Morty became silent and still, his left hand still fumbling. Rick scanned the boys face, which was still filled with fear.  
Morty's hand brushed his back pocket and he grabbed what he was looking for. A small syringe sat in his back pocket and he took it out, holding it behind Rick's head. A bubbly, violet substance was contained in it and shaking, Morty took a deep breath and stabbed the syringe in between Rick's shoulder blades.  
He fell to the floor and watched as his grandfather screamed in agony, as diluted dark matter began to make his way through his veins.  
"W-what-- what have you done to me, Morty?!" Rick howled, as his body began to twitch and convulse. The man fell to the floor, screaming and writhing in agony as a black substance began to bubble and drip out of his mouth.  
Morty got up, looking down at Rick. He turned to Rick's empty table, grabbing the plasma ray gun that sat on it. He held it in his hands, examining it before making his way to look at the dying man in front of him.  
The least he could do was end the everlasting pain he was going to be in.  
He towered above him, pointing the gun at the man's quickly rising chest.   
"Diluted dark matter," Morty explained, pulling the trigger. A bright light began to form at the end of the gun, and Rick's eyes widened. "I was going to let you suffer, but... I hate you so much."  
Rick coughed, unable to say anything as he began to choke on the black substance.  
"I hate you so much, Rick. You've made my life hell. I'm glad you're going to be gone." Morty said dramatically as the gun let out a bright ray of light. Morty felt the Earth shake as he flew back, his head hitting the garage door. As his eyes adjusted once again, and the ringing in his ears began to stop, he looked around.  
Rick was falling off of the wall, a small splatter of crimson blood mixed with the foamy, black substance where he was shot. His eyes were open, but he was no longer alive.  
But as the ringing in his ears slowly disappeared, he could hear terrified screams. He looked at the door entrance and saw his mother, her platinum coloured hair messy and tears screaming down her face as she sat on her knees, her hands covering her mouth. Jerry stood there, screaming hoarsely as the sight of his father-in-law's bloody corpse and his son holding the gun that was presumably used to kill him.  
Panicking, Morty pulled the trigger and pointed the gun at his parents. Their death seemed quicker than Rick's, and their bloody corpses were collapsed on top on each other. Morty stared at his now dead parents. He expected to feel horrified at what he had done, but instead--  
He felt nothing.  
He began to pick up Rick's bloody corpse, ready to drag in through the portal, before he stopped dead in his tracks.  
He couldn't leave Summer in an empty home like this-- she had seen some messed up stuff because of Rick, and this would just be the icing on the cake.   
Careful over the mass of dead bodies, Morty made his way up to Summer's bedroom. She was curled up in her bed, shaking, obviously awake.  
Morty contemplated whether or not to say any last words to Summer, but the girl sounded traumatized enough as he heard her nearly silent sobs. Morty aimed the gun at his sisters head and shot.  
He made his way to his room. He had gone too far to go back, and he already had a plan in his mind. He grabbed all of the parts he has collected from under his bed and shoved them in a bag, before making his way downstairs. He peeked through the flimsy green portal, looking around.  
He could easily go and return to a normal life, he realized. He was staring at a version of his home, but instead, he sighed and shut the portal. He picked up the portal gun, turning the dial multiple times before he figured out what exactly he wanted.  
He put the bag on his back and grabbed Rick's cold arm with one hand. In the other, he shot the portal gun and stepped through, carrying the dead man behind him.  
He gazed around at the remote blue planet. It was completely off the radar and in a completely different dimension, he knew.   
It was perfect.

Ten months later, Rick sat up from the metal table, his eyes darting around wildly. He felt numbingly cold, and something felt completely off about his head. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, they locked on an emotionless, sinister looking boy with an eyepatch on his left eye.  
"W-why you little son of a bitch! I'll report you to the citadel-- what makes you think you can-- you can stab me in the back with diluted dark matter?!" Rick stammered, his voice enraged as he reached out at Morty, about ready to choke him.  
He suddenly stopped however, and despite his need to kill his grandson, he couldn't move. "What the fuck?! Morty! Morty!"  
"Shut up, Rick." Morty said harshly, his face showing no emotion. "Reset personality protocol to zero. Now listen to me, and listen to me. I order you to tell me everything you know about this council of Rick's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha im getting better at writing about dead people yo  
> if you guys want ill write another part? but i don't plan to

**Author's Note:**

> next part is either out tomorrow or never lmao  
> will include a suicidal morty, sad morty, aNgErY morty and an angsty morty that kills his rick


End file.
